Anger issues
by brownbagspecial
Summary: What was Jacob thinking after Bella (un)offically dumped him after Eclispe? Well..its not pretty.


I can't believe this bullshit, how could she? All I've done for her and then she just throws it all away for some closeted queer that sparkles in the light. Oh big whoop he fucking sucks blood, that ain't the only thing that Edward I'm in so much pain Cullen sucks.

I mean _come on_ how could she just throw not only me but her entire life away for this guy? I rather her hook up with freaking _Emmett _than Edward. What can he do for her anyway? He just openly admitted that he couldn't have sex with her, he probably cant get it up after all these fucking centuries.

I ran to the cliffs to clear my mind. Then, the image of Bella throwing herself in the rough waters just to here that assranger's voice just popped in my head. Sometimes when she does shit like this I wish that I let her skinny ass drown for a little bit longer so she can know just exactly what she was in for if she picked him over me. But I would be just an asshole.

Let me tell you about assholes then. I just fought a war with the fucking newborns that have been created solely to destroy her, and I get injured trying to save another bitch. I mean Leah isn't that much of a bitch once you look pass Sam and shit, but she was a funny bitch at least. Anyways, I get injured so I have to let the doctor vampire touch all over me and then do you know what this hoe does? She tells me that she is officially choosing him over me. No shit Sherlock. But damn can you at least wait until I'm healed or still high on drugs to tell me that? I mean even Leah waited until I was in less pain to rip me a new asshole for saving her…I don't understand that one.

I've passed up some of the most finest women if La Push and Forks for her. And now that I think about it did I really want Bella in you know that way? I mean yes once upon a time she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but now, I see her as she is and I'm not that impressed. After all her emo days and holding her while she cries over a guy who was too pussy to stick by her side, my penis just gave up on trying to bury its bone.

Still who the fuck does she think she is? Then she has the nerve to invite me to her wedding. What. The. Fuck. Can you please explain to me how that makes any sense. I mean you just get married but you want to see the guy who told you not to watch. Oh and then she says she loves me and I'm all like finally but then she goes and pulls this bullshit.

I skidded to a stop through my rage I see a girl on the cliffs. Ok , whose is this bitch and why is she on my cliffs. Oh I know I sound like an asshole and a very bad person, but look I'm mad so I can do and say shit like that. I stomped up behind her and she smelled like what Embry's room smelled like and what Emmett probably has to deal with Blondie. The scent of weed greeted me before she did. She threw her black clad head and looked up at me with bloodshot red and purple eyes. She wasn't very bad looking at all.

"What's twisting your tit man?" She asked. I stared down at her taking in her bold approach to me. Well you don't just greet people you don't know like that.

"A stupid bitch." I grumbled as I sat down next to her. She shrugged and took another toke of a cone that was practically bigger than her.

"Looks like you need some of this." She offered me the big blunt. It was tempting to take, I knew Embry used this to make him calmer and avoid phasing. Fuck it, I took it and took a big draw. The haze of it hit me, so this must be some strong weed to hit a werewolf so early.

"Damn girl how do you do this shit so calmly." I coughed as I passed it back to her.

She laughed hard at me. "I'm a professional at this, you know Washington doesn't have any good weed. Their kush is like fucking reggie. Anyways tell me what is up her raping your cootie." She asked curiously.

"So I got in a fight for this chick and got hurt. Do you want to know what this bitch said to me? That she STILL was in love with the guy she almost committed suicide over. She had to do it while I was being patched up and shit."

"Dr. Cullen is very creepy did she make you listen to that bullshit while he was still in the room?"

"No, he wasn't there, but she would've done it anyway." I huffed.

"Man, I'll kill that bitch. I couldn't do it. Ohhh, let me guess. The girl is that Swan chick. Why would you want her pale skinny ass? Now Leah, now I'm not gay at all but I might just dabble in that." She said as she smoked. She must be high.

"Seriously Leah?"

"Shit hell yeah, sure she's a little rough around the edges but Sam was with that for like what 5 years before he had to do a bitch move and hook up with her cousin. No disrespect but that pussy must be good. " I laughed at that. From glimpses of Sam's mind I've seen how Leah is in the bedroom, shit I don't think I would've left her. "I'll knock the dust off that pussy." She imitated Smokey from Friday. I heard a howl from the distance, she looked over her shoulder as if she heard it too.

"I got to go, but uh thanks for the weed." I thanked her awkwardly.

"Weed makes everything better sweetness." She smiled.

"I never caught your name, what is it?"

"Maria."

"Ok, well Maria, when can we you know kick it again?"

She turned to the rough waters below and smiled, she was really pretty when she smiled. "Don't worry Jake, you'll see more of me sooner than you know it." I heard another wolf howl in the distance and then began running.

Then it hit before I phased, how the hell did this chick know my name?


End file.
